In His Eyes
by SITBOY.wench
Summary: Auzmaria is Elizabeths twin and is always second best. When Jack Sparrow Shows up at Port Royal And flips her world upside down will he show her that she deserves to be loved just as much as her sister. Firts Fic. PLEASE R&R thanks
1. prologue

_**I do under no circumstances own the amazing pirates of the carribbean movies. Only Auzmaria and any other people i might later add. **_

_**PROLOGUE**_

_I have always loved my sister sure sometimes I envied her, but I could never hate her. It is sometimes difficult being her sister, why wouldn't it be she is perfect. We are twins yet nothing  
alike. She is just the right size with gorgeous brown/blonde hair that always looks perfect and the most beautiful brown eyes, some say they are the colour of chocolate. Her complexion is a creamy white with no impurities. While I on the other hand am just a bit too tall, my complexion is a healthy tan with a light spray of freckles which shows that I spend too much time outside running around and not enough inside sewing and acting as a lady should. My eyes are the colour of the Caribbean Seas blue with flecks of green. My hair is unruly and wild and I can never get it to look decent on the morning, it is the colour of ebony. She even has the most beautiful name between the two of us, She is Elizabeth and I am Auzmaria. Men fawn over her constantly she has at least 12 suitors a day trying to court her and win her affections while I can't even get a man to look at me. It is often as though I am just the one who merely there because I was borne at the same time. She is everyone's favorite even father who I know it would break his heart to hear of this he favors her above all. I know that if I were to go missing no one would even care as much as if it were Elizabeth. She is the pride and joy of Port Royal. The crown jewel as many would say. I came to terms with that when I was very young; no matter what I did Elizabeth always did it ten times better. So now I am just abiding my time waiting for the freedom that I long for to come and find me. I know it will, I can feel it in the wind so I guess till then I'll just keep a whether eye on the __ horizon. _

_

* * *

__**Ok, first off i knw this was a little bornig, but i havent actually started the story yet so the first real ch. will be up by mabey tomorrow. Also if u r going to review then please keep in mind that this is my first time on fan fiction and my first story and i'm still trying to figure things out... it can be quite confusing ! xox =] **  
_


	2. THE BEGINNING BEGINS

_YAY! I finally figured out how to upload another chapter I know it took me forever but my sister kept stealing my computer. . . OK so it took me a while but i got there in the end! so this_

_is basically the very beginning of the story, it will be _

_starting from the Curse of The Black Pearl, then Dead Mans Chest, To At Worlds End. I know that i said that i would put this up a lot sooner, but i have had no time what so ever to do this_

_so i apologize immensely . OK so on with the story!=] P.S to the user __**Catnip Banana**__ most twins do not infact look alike it's called feternal twins, and i'll call __**my**_ _character _whatever I

want, however I would like to thank-you for the review .

_P.S I DO NOT OWN PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN[only Johny Depp- in my dreams-] _

* * *

_**CHAPTER ONE**_ : _**THE BEGINNING BEGINS **_

_**AUZMARIA'S P.O.V **_

"Auzmaria Come on Auz get up". _Uggghh. . . go away I'm sleeping_." Auzmaria, wake up i can hear father's footsteps". Through thickness of my slumber I could vividly hear the

sound of my sister Elizabeth's voice . However, I decided to ignore her since I was quite content to stay right where I was and continue my amazingly comfortable sleep.

Elizabeth was scrambling around our room grabbing things and shouting my name attempting to wake me up from my apparently deep slumber. "Alright that's it Auz if you don't

wake up right this second then I swear I will tell father that you snuck out again last so that Will could teach you how to use a sword". Now that got my attention!

I quickly snapped my eyes open at her words and practically jumped out of bed.

"Elizabeth that's not funny you know what would happen if anyone fund out about that Will could be arrested for crying out loud".

"Shh" she hissed and placed a hand over my mouth. She then pointed at her ear signaling for me to listen. It was then that I realized that Father was coming down the hall

and I was still wearing the pirate medallion since it was my turn to wear it yesterday.I know what your thinking. What are two nice Governor's daughter's such as yourselves

doing with a thing such as a pirates medallion, I can explain, You see about eight years ago My father was appointed as the Governor of port royal by the king of England.

We-my family- were told that if my father accepted the position then he would be sent to the Caribbean, This seemed like to perfect opportunity to father to get out of London,

because we were mourning the death of our mother. Elizabeth and I were only ten years old at the time, and were quite excited to be moving to a completely different place.

While we were on the boat on the crossing from London we passed by a shipwreck, where Elizabeth ended up spotting Will on a floating piece of driftwood from the wreck.

As it turned out Will was wearing this pirate medallion ergo making him a pirate. We knew that it would mean death for him if anyone found out.

So we decided to take the medallion and keep it. Even now eight years later we still have it, we switch off wearing it every day.

However there is still on thing that i can remember clearly, as we were sailing away from the wreck we saw a ship with black sails.

I'll never forget that ship it was beautiful and eerie. It was there one minute then the next it was gone disappearing into the thick fog. OK, so back to the present.

My eyes grew wide as I frantically undid the necklace and chucked it at Elizabeth.

She caught it then quickly fastened it around her own neck and slipped it down the front of her night gown.

We were scrambling around trying to look like we had just woken up, when we heard our father's footsteps grow louder and then stop outside of our door.

there was a moment of silence and then.

Knock. Knock. Knock

"Auzmaria, Elizabeth are you alright, and then when we didn't reply "Are you decent?"

we scrambled around for a few more minutes and then Elizabeth gave a hurried reply of "umm yes, yes."

Just before the door opened we hurriedly stood next to each other and tried to look as relaxed and calm as possible.

As our father came through the door he started laughing. "Ahh" he sighed with a small grin on his face. "still abed at this hour? Girls its such a beautiful day."

I smirked at this. "Elizabeth just had to wake me up, I was quite content to stay exactly where I was". "Ohh Auz", she sighed "must you be so overly dramatic."

I started sticking my tonge out at her, but abruptly stopped when I saw the condescending look upon our father's face. "Um hum. girls i have a gift for you both."

It was then that two maids proceeded to carry two different largely done up boxes forward and took the lids off. I stepped curiously over to the second box that was obviously

for me because it was slightly less decorated, and a tad bit smaller than the other and pulled out one of the most beautiful dresses that I have ever seen.

It was the exact same blueish/green color of my eyes, which was astonishing, because of how much of a difficult color it is to find. It was decorated with a small silvery green

flowery pattern and was long with pale blue ruffles at the bottom. As I said it was gorgeous. My eyes drifted to the other item of clothing in the box.

When I realised what it was I internally groaned. Great a corset. I HATE those! I looked over to see Elizabeth pulling out a dress ever so slightly more exquisite than mine.

Hers was made with gold fabric with a large white flowery pattern printed all over it. At the bottom of her elegant dress there were white ruffles.

She also had a beautiful fan, and a hat to keep the sun off of her pale face. I was a little envious, but immediately perked up when I saw that she also had to endure the torture

that was otherwise know as a corset. "Ohh", she breathed out in awe, "they're beautiful". Suddenly I was suspicious.

Father only ever bought new things as stylish as this if he was attempting to bribe us. Elizabeth must have felt the same way because she suddenly asked," may I enquire as to

the occasion?" To this our father gave a slightly sheepish look at us and answered. "Does a father need an occasion as to dote upon his daughters?" Yep he wanted something,

and by the look of things it was probably mainly from Elizabeth. They started laughing while we were dragged behind the changing screen. "What do you think he wants" I asked.

She merely shrugged her shoulders and replied "I have no idea." However I needn't have wasted my breath for he decided to tell us on his own.

"Actually I-uh- had hoped that you might wear them for the ceremony."

I shot Elisabeth a confused look, and she just rolled her eyes. "Ceremony?" I asked over the changing screen.

I was a Little preoccupied, because the maid was trying to make me put the corset on. It was a good fight, but eventually I gave in with a pout.

"Captain Norrinton's promotion ceremony"," ha I knew it" "Commodore Norrington as he's about to become.

He's a fine gentleman dont you think?" at that moment the maids gave an extreemly hard tug on the corset strings. I winced and let out a small gasp.

"He fancies you Elizabeth you know". They pulled on Her strings and she let out a rather loud gasp.

"Elizabeth, Auzmaria how's it coming?" I could barely breathe, never mind answer his question. I have always hated corsets, but this was just ridiculously tight.

"Umm it's difficult to say" "I'm told it's the latest fashion in London". Me being my sarcastic self couldn't help but answer with a smart-ass comment.

"Well women in London must have learned not to breathe". Father was called away saying that he had a visitor. When the maids were all done and we were dressed properly,

we headed down the stairs, where we saw- guess who- the one and only William Turner himself. Great I thought, it's not that I have anything against Will, I love him like an older

brother, but whenever he see's Elizabeth It's like no one else is there he only focuses on her. It can be quite annoying. Just then he looked up I waved at him and he smiled back

before looking at Elizabeth. He got this dazed expression on his face. It was the that father noticed her coming down the stairs.

"My Elizabeth you look absolutely wonderful" he became aware of my presence then and quickly added on "Oh umm Auzmaria you look splendid too dear"

I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes and politely nodded at his "_heartfelt"_ compliment. _Geez it's like I'm not even alive sometimes. "_hello William" I gave him a slight wave and a

smile, before coming down the rest of the stairs to stand beside him and my father. At the mention of Will's name Elizabeth visibly perked up and rushed down the stairs to meet

him. "Will it's so good to see you" he smiled bashfully as she continued "I had a dream about you last night!" At this point I was having a slight difficulty holding down laughter

and in an attempt to stifle my giggles I raised my hands to my mouth. However to my dismay a slight giggle still managed to escape. Luckily for me no one seemed to noticed.

Father was gaping openly at her bluntness and in an attempt to stop her from continuing spoke loudly over her "Elizabeth I don't believe this is appropriate"

while our dear William just stood there and stuttered "a-about m-me?" at this stupid comment I had to roll my eyes. _Is he really that stupid or does he have to try his hardest._

I could see it in Elizabeth's face that she was thinking the same thing because as we made brief eye contact she rolled her eyes at Me in a frustrated way.

"About the day we met do you remember?" "Of course how could I forget" he replied with a smile. I could see Liz blush. _aww this is so cute!_ "Miss. Swan" _Aaaaaand he ruins it,_

_wow what an idiot_. "There at least the boy has some decency" father sounded oblivious to how much this had hurt Liz. "Will how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?"

she asked in an exasperated tone.''At least once more as always Miss. Swan . "There at least the boy has some decency" father sounded oblivious to how much this had hurt Liz.

"Come along now Elizabeth, you too Auzmaria." When he had walked out the door I turned to face Will "bye Will, oh and thanks again for the lesson last night" "not a problem,

I love practicing with you, your exceptional with a blade" he then turned to Elizabeth he looked like he was about to say something, but Liz beat him to it she grandly picked up

her skirt and turned to Will. "Good day Mr. Turner" her voice was like ice and her formal tone implied that she was upset or disappointed. I followed her outside where we climbed

into the carriage. As we were about to leave Will came rushing out of the mansion "good day, Elizabeth" he whispered the last part like he would get in trouble if he said it too

loud. For the rest of the ride we sat in silence looking out opposite windows.

* * *

**_OK HOPED YOU LIKED IT REVIEW PLEASE OH AND SORRY AGAIN FOR THE WAIT =] XOXO _**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**( A/N) AUTHORS NOTE :**

Hey there, just letting you all know that no I haven't forgotten about this story I've just had a lot going on and it's been crazy. I haven't really had the chance to write anymore yet so sorry about that. I've just been kinda busy with school and haven't really had much time. Honestly, I have had a lot to cope with lately but I should be getting back on track pretty soon. THAT and I may have kinda sorta accidently FORGOTTEN MY ACCOUNT PASSWARD but only just by like two letters ha ha well that's all. OH and sorry again


	4. SORRY PEOPLE

**hello there! i have decided to put this story on hold for now i can't seem to think of any new ideas for it, and i have an idea for something else bugging me so i can't concentrate on it sorry! however this is not the end of it i will work on it when I've done my other one or when i end my writers block ^_^' **

** SORRY AGAIN PEOPLE**


End file.
